A New Order
by LevelUp420
Summary: Snoke is dead. It's been months. Both The Rebels and The First Order have spent the time recuperating their losses and have built themselves back up. Both sides still very intent on destroying the other. As for the starcrossed lovers, Rey and Kylo Ren, they are still connected through the force and its driving them crazy. They can't be together, so what now?
1. Where We Left Off

It's been months since the events on the planet Crait, where The First Order and the Rebel Alliance clashed. The first order has grown stronger with Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader and the hunt for the Rebels continues with his fury backing them.

With Kylo Ren leading The First Order, things in the galaxy have never been better, for everyone living on the core planets. The people living on the planets of the outer rim have been enslaved to mine for ore and produce weapons for The First Order.

Nevertheless, the Rebel Alliance has managed to find safety on a small neutral planet near the outer rim. Their forces have grown and they're nearly ready to launch an assault on a First Order outpost, where a hostage remains that's of value to their cause.

Despite the time that has passed since. the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, the bridge between the minds of Kylo Ren and Rey has not yet ceased. It would seem that the force itself has other plans for the two of them that shall soon unfold...

As for now, we find ourselves back on the planet of Ahch-To, the birthplace of the Jedi Order. We see Rey sitting alone on the meditation rock, hoenig her Jedi powers.


	2. A Force Between Us

Rey sits on the meditation rock, trying to focus while thoughts of Kylo Ren flash though her mind. The way he had looked at her before she closed the door on the Falcon. The pain and uncertainty. It's not like she wasn't pained either. She'd only ever felt so alone after her time in the Dark Side Cave, but shortly after, he was there to comfort her. Lure her into that false sense of comfort just to destroy it with a few words. " I suppose it wasn't totally false... " She says to herself. " Why? Why couldn't he just... Ugh. I can't really blame him. I wasn't ready to give up everything I was striving for either. But, still, I just wish that he could see... "

And just like that, almost as some sort of terrible wish fulfillment, she could sense _him_ behind her, just watching. Rey turns around sharply to find his gaze firmly on her. She sits there, unblinking, refusing to be the first to speak. Kylo Ren, noticing her rigid position, starts. " I wonder how long we are going to have to do this? " He says with a smug smile on his lips as he looks her over before returning to his emotionless state. " Still not talking to me, huh? You might as well get use to seeing me. We don't seem to have a choice in this. " There's a long silence. Rey's lips part, almost as if she's going to speak to him, but then her lips close. Kylo Ren looks her over and then goes on speaking. " Perhaps the force is connecting us still because there is something that you and I should work on? "

The longer the silence drags on, the more irritated Kylo Ren becomes until he explodes in his frustration. " Are you serious!? All this time, not a word from you! About anything! As if seeing you still isn't bad enough, but not speaking to me when _I'm_ the one who should be furious with you! " The words he spoke filled Rey with a rage she couldn't understand. She finally breaks the science she's been so good at maintaining. " You!? You should be furious!? Thank you for not killing me, but asking me to just, let everything end? I don't understand how you think that I could just do that!! " Her whole body is trembling, fist and jaws clenched tightly as she stares him down, breathing heavily.

Kylo Ren looks at her, an eye twitches before he finally replies to her, anger evident in his voice. " I killed Snoke for you! I killed my master and I asked you to do the same! I asked you to join me and you responded to that invitation with a lightsaber... And then, when I woke up sometime later, you were gone. Having fled in Snokes escape craft... I'm the one that has the right to be furious Rey! I thought... I thought we could have had something. You and me. Changing everything. I was wrong." Rey's anger subsides on her face. She opens her mouth to reply, but before she can speak, he vanishes from the room like he does so often. " Ugh! Why!? When will this end!? I'm ready to be done with this. Why must I seem him everyday and be tortured like this? We're on two seperate paths, neither one of us willing to divert. But, still..."

Just as soon as she finishes her thought, the memory of Kylo Ren looking at her after he killed Snoke. She'd stood up to face him and the look in his eyes said that he was ready to survive anything with her. She shook her head to wash the vision away. She found that he popped into her head in too many ways and it only ever confused her more. Moments later, Chewbacca approaches Rey and rambles off some wookie growls. " Is it that time Chewie?" He agrees with a small growl. " Alright Chewie, lets head to Ryloth then. " She smiles at chewie before they head towards the Falcon to head to the new Rebel base. They board the Falcon and depart from Ahch-To.

Across the galaxy on his new ship, Kylo Ren sits alone in his room on his bed. He's left with the only feeling he has after these encounters, confusion. He stands up, and for a moment, lingers on his thoughts of Rey, but then he pulls out his lightsaber, ignites it and begins to destroy everything he can reach while letting out a primal scream. He's full of anger, with no one to take it out on at the current time, or so he thinks. A light knock on the door before it slides up revealing General Hux standing there, pale as ever, looking at the state of things before turning his gaze to the new Supreme Leader.

" Sir... " He asks reluctanly, " Is there an issue to be handled? " Kylo Ren disignites his lightsaber and drops his hand, using the other to get the hair out of his eyes before turning to look at Hux. " Nothing I can't handle... " He repsonds, slightly out of breath. " Then you should know sir, that we have a prisoner here with information on the whereabouts of where The Rebellion is supposedly located. I would have gotten the information myself, but I felt this is someone you should have the pleasure of talking to yourself. " Hux says, proud of himself for the good news. " Excellent General Hux. Take me to him. " Kylo Ren replies with a smirk.

The two of them walk through the ship's halls until the come to a set of holding cells. Hux puts a code into the security panel of the third door on the right and it quickly slides open to reveal Poe Dameron, strapped to the interrogation chair. A wide smile opens on Kylo Rens face before he lets out a chuckle. " Excellent work indeed General Hux. Now, leave us. " He says wickedly. The General hurries away while Kylo Ren approaches the unconscious pilot. He pulls out his lightsaber, and after igniting it, gently touches Poe in the right shoulder and he leaves it there a moment. The lightsaber immediately wakes the pilot with screams until it's removed from his person. Poe let's out a long sigh and looks up at the Sith Lord infront of him with anguish and fear in his eyes. He knows what's coming...


	3. Still Holding On

"Poe Dameron... I never thought I'd see you back here. This is exciting. Most people don't escape here. The one's who do, usually dont get caught twice. I wonder what new things I'll discover this time? " Kylo Ren says, his face so close to Poe's face that Poe can feel the heat of his breath on his face. Kylo Ren looks Poe over a few times before standing back up and stretching his right arm out, hand open, pointed at Poe. He's ready to steal all of the information this man has. " Give me everything, Poe Dameron..."

Kylo Ren starts to draw the information from Poe's brain with little trouble. It's a relief to get what he want's without resistance. Visions start to flash of the planet Ryloth. He sees rebels training, recruiting and preparing. He sees his mother lecturing a group of fresh recruits. He sees Rey... Standing on the top of a hill, staring out at a field that is surrounded by the thick tree line of the jungle and the setting sun. She looks peaceful... Then the feeling he feels for her rush in. Affection, lust, longing... " Who the hell does he think he is!? " Kylo Ren thinks to himself. "This smug bastard isn't good enough for Rey. No one is... No one excpet for... me." Kylo Ren releases his grip on Poe, staggering back. Just the thought of Rey causes him to loose control... It drives him mad and it only makes things worse that he can't help it.

"Ryloth, huh? I was just on my way out to the outer rim. Routine check in. I'll be sure to tell Rey hello for you. " He finishes with a cheerful grin. He was going to find her... What he would do once he got there, was still unknown, but at least he'd be there, with her. " No!" Poe yells out weakly. " Come back here!! You're not done with me! " He weakly pleads with the Supreme Leader, attempting to draw him back to maybe buy them some time, but it unfortunately doesn't work. Kylo Ren heads out of the room quickly, yelling down the hall for someone to prepare his ship. Once he arrives at the hanger he boards his ship and disembarks from his fleet with six Tie fighters flying closely behind him as the head for Ryloth.

On Ryloth, Rey and General Organa sit on a bench near the training grounds talking. While they talk, they look out at a group of recruits training hard. So focused on a doing a good job. worried about lettletting their loved ones down. Here to prove that they can help. " They really are astounding, aren't they? All of them ready to throw down their lives if it means bring a hint of peace to the universe. It's quite amazing. " Leia says to Rey with a smile on her lips before turning to look Rey in the eyes. " You inspire them you know? Everything that you've been through... Everything you've overcome. It really is impressive... How are doing with your studies Rey? I know it must be challenging with only the books we discovered onboard the Falcon and no real teacher, but you seem to be doing just fine. "

Rey looks over to meet the gaze of the general and weakly smiles before responding, " It has been rather challenging at times, but I'm doing my best I think to figure things out. I'm sure that with time I'll figure this all out. " She forces another smile to provide Leia with some sort of reassurance that she's actually learning and not just making it up as she goes. " I think im going to head home to lay down. It's been a long day... " but before she can finish, Leia interrupts. " Wait Rey. I'd like you to come with me real quick. I have something I'd like to give you. " She says with a smile before standing up and walking towards he office. Rey stands up after moment to follow the general with confusion oh her face.

When the reach the general's office, Leia heads to her desk, opens the bottom drawer and puls out a box that she sets down. She looks up at Rey happily and tells her, " I've been meaning to give you this for a while, but, I've had trouble separating from it... I think now is the time for you to have this... " She unhinges the clasp, opens the lid and pulls out a lightsaber that she then holds gently in both hands. " This was Luke's second lightsaber. It was the only thing we felt when we got to the training temple after everything happened. It's all I have left of him, but I think you should have it now. " She extends her right hand with the lightsaber in it towards Rey. Rey looks at the lightsaber and then back up at Leia. " I can't take this from you General... This lightsaber should stay with you. " She replys to the general with a firm look.

"Look Rey, I'm not going to be around forever. There's no sense in me keeping this when you have use for it. Besides, I'm sure you could use it to protect your friend Finn when he returns from his mission on Sullust." Leia says sternly. Rey looks at her for a moment and the takes the lightsaber in her hands. She ignites it to reveal the green plasma blade. She takes a moment to let it all sink in before returning her gaze to Leia's own. " Thank you so much General Organa. I can't begin to ever repay you. " " Help me restore order and we can call it good. " Leia says chuckling and Rey let's out a laugh herself. " Oh, that's all, huh? " Rey's smile fades seconds later. She senses something all too familiar. She senses _him_ drawing nearer...

" General! Sound the alarm!! The First Order is approaching... " She exclaims, a hint of terror in her voice. The resistance had just regained their losses. " Not now! " She yells to herself as she runs off the traning yard. The general remains to alert the grounds to prepare for battle. When Rey reaches the training grounds, she sees The Rebellion already engaging in combat with The First Order. Blasters firing everywhere, plasma axes and spears clashing in the background, Rebels Fighting Storm Troopers and the Knights of Ren and through it all, she sees him in the thick of it. Weilding his red crossing guard lightsaber in both hands, barreling through the lines.

Rey rushes out to confront him and is met with his eyes, looking into hers. They both pause to look at each other and she can't help but let out the smallest grin that she removes as fast as she can manage and ignites her lightsaber. " What are you doing here? " She yells from a few hundred meters away. " Isn't it obvious? " He answers her. " I'm here to end The Resistance. Once and for all... " He raises his lightsaber to line up with her and she follows suit. " You don't have to do this Ben. You can just leave, walk away right now before anything worse happens..." Rey pleads with him. She knows fighting him will not be easy, but if she has to, she will.

Kylo Ren stares at her, unblinking, unmoving and not speaking. He actually spends the time trying to consider whether or not he could really do this. He shakes his head and charges at her with full force. Rey plants her feet to the ground and takes on a defensive stance. She's ready for him if this is what he wants. She won't back down and she won't hold back. This is what she has to do... Right?


	4. The Monster Within

Rey and Kylo Ren meet blades and exchange blows, matching each other in speed and power. The tension is thick. They both let out yells of frustration while they battle out the things they're too unwilling to say out loud. All of their feelings spill out while the battle around them unfolds. Rey backs away with Kylo Ren following and unyeilding, leading him into the woods away from the rest of the battle as they continue to battle. Small trees fall and the sound of the lightsabers colliding into each other reverberating around them. They were fighting again.

Kylo Ren moves in closer and manages to disarm Rey and once she drops the lightsaber she goes for her blaster, but before she can reach it, she finds herself in the vice grip of a force choke. Feeling herself lift up off of the ground, she grasps for her throat to try and free the hold. After struggling for a few moments she finds relief in the pain of falling to the ground when Kylo Ren releases her from the force choke. She takes a large breath and coughs to clear her lungs.

Her eyes look up to see Kylo Ren pacing back and forth, his hands clenched into fists. " Why is this so hard!? Why can't you just, join me Rey!?" He screams. " I don't want to do this! " " And I can't be apart of what you're planning! " She quickly replies. " Look at all this destruction! You brought this here! " " This wouldnt be necessary if we just let it all die out! We could start something new! Something ours! " He yelled. So many emotions across his face.

Rey looked down. She couldn't look at him right now. Just as soon as she did, several large explosions come from the battlefield. Rebel bombers and X-Wing fighters had just arrived. Kylo Ren and Rey look off towards the training yard before run off to where the battle was happening to see that the fighters were opening fire on the Stormtroopers and Knights of Ren. The two of them stand in the tree line for a moment before Kylo Ren darts out into the battle, lightsaber in hand, repelling the incoming barrage as he heads towards his troops. General Hux voice comes on the coms to Kylo Ren. " Supreme Leader. It would seem that we should fall back. " "No! Send more troops! " He screams back. " Of course, sir. " Hux replies.

Rey lunges out of the trees towards several X-Wings that had landed and finds Finn emerge from one. She rushes towards him and gives him a large hug that he returns. They let go of each other after a few moments, smiling at each other. " I'm so glad that you made it back safe! I was a bit worried. This was your first mission flying yourself but I knew you'd do great! Where's Poe? Is he up there still?" The smile on Finns face falls to a frown. He catches Kylo Ren out of the corner of his eye and glares at him. " He was captured by The First Order. I'm sure that's how he found the base. We weren't able to rescue him . "

Rey looks over at Kylo Ren, watching him slaughter members of the resistance and a rage builds in her. She looks up to watches as First Order reinforcements arrive. Several crafts land and Stormtroopers file out quickly and go to immediately opening fire on The Rebellion. She glances back at Kylo Ren and ignites her lightsaber and sprints towards him, Finn close behind her, a furious yell exploding from her lips. Finn finds himself in combat with several stormtroopers before she reaches Kylo Ren and lingers back with them. As Rey continues to fun forward, Kylo Ren turns to see her just in time and blocks her attack with his own light saber.

The two of them stare each other down, teeth clenched, pushing all of their strength into each other. From the distance, a stormtrooper takes this opportunity of the lack of opponents to take a shot at Rey. He grazes her arm, missing the target he was aiming for and she lets out a cry of pain. She graps her arm with her free and and looks in his direction. Kylo Ren does the same and force chokes the stormtrooper before throwing him off into the jungle.

He looks over at Rey and extends a hand to her. He's got the same look on his face from Snoke's ship when he extended his hand that last time. Rey looks from his hand to his eyes and the. decides to take his hand. He helps her up and they stand close to each other for a moment. Rey's eyes glance from his eyes, to his lips and he does the same before releasing her hand and walking off to kill more resistance fighters. Rey watches him walk off and ignite his lightsaber. Several Knights of Ren approach Rey and she ignites her lightsaber and spins it in her hand before charging towards them.

Leia makes her way into the middle of the battle grounds, blaster in hand. She's a good shot. She takes a moment when she gets it to look around and sees her son. He's blocking blaster bolts and striking down rebels. He twists and turns and moves elegantly while he kill his enemies. He's good at this. Leia looks at him, her heart breaking, and reaches out. Kylo Ren pauses when his mother comes spilling into his senses. He turns to look at her with confusion oh his face. "She survived? " He thought to himself.

Kylo Ren makes his way to his mother though all of the bodies and violence. He kills several Rebel fighters attacking him along the way. When he finally reaches his mother, he disignites his lightsaber and neither of them speak. They just look at each other. After a few moments of force communication, Leia begins to speak, but before she can say anything, Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and shoves it through this mothers chest. He watches her as he lowers her to the ground, looking her in her eyes, only disigniting his lightsaber when they reach the ground. " Goodbye mother. " He whispers as he lays her body down. She lets out a final breath and her head falls from his hand. He can't help but feel a small twinge of saddsadness as he closes her eyes.

The battle has grown out of hand. Of the three Rebel bombers, only one has survived so far. Their number of soldiers has been reduced to half of what it was. Most of the Rebel forces have made their way to the tunnels that lead to the escape crafts while the rest remain to fight off The First Order. Only a few X-Wings remain in a hanger now and the last bomber has made its escape. Rey and Finn fight off stormtroopers side-by-side, making their way towards the Falcon when they see the exchange between Kylo Ren and Leia Organa.

Rey and Finn both scream out at the sight. Rey let's out a few tears before becoming overwhelmed with anger. It's Han Solo all over again. She couldn't believe it. She looks away from the general and up to Kylo Ren. He was looking over at her as well. She stood up and started to walk towards him but Finn took her by the shoulder and spun her around to look at him. " Look Rey... " He said softly before gesturing up to the sky. Dozens of The First Order bombers make their descent to the planet and put themselves in position.

" They're going to destroy the whole area Rey. We need to get out of here... We can handle this later. " He pleads with her. She looks from Kylo Ren, over to Leia and then back to Kylo Ren with tears in her eyes still. He's standing there, looking at her, waiting for her to make a move. She turns away to look at Finn and she nods before they run off towards the Falcon. They board the ship. Rey heads to the cockpit and Finn to the gunner position. The Falcon takes flight and Kylo Ren watches from the ground as they fend off Tie fighters during their escape.

Kylo Ren boards his own ship and a hologram of General Hux appears before him. " Sir? Should we attack that ship before it can leave? " "No. Let it go for now. Let's finish what we cam here to do. Kill everyone left, collect all the minerals, ore and weapons we can from this planet, and then we'll destroy the whole damn thing. I've been waiting to test out the new gun." He says shaking with anger and adrenaline. " As you say Supreme Leader. " Hux replies with a slight head bow before the hologram disappears.

Kylo Ren breaths heavily, still shaking from the events that had just transpired. " _Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to..."_ The memory appears in his mind as he thinks of his mother. He thought he would feel free with them both gone now. He was wrong. This one stung. He could tell the guilt of what he had just done would linger, much longer than his father's death had. Then he thought of Rey. They way she looked at him. The same look she had in the woods on Starkiller Base. Had he just undone all of the " progress " he had made with her? Surely not.

A familiar feeling overwhelms him as he sits there and before he can prepare himself for it, there she is infront of him again. Rey gasps. She's also sitting, her hands on something, the controls to the Falcon perhaps. She looks at him with tear filled eyes. She was still crying. Rey flips a switch, the autopilot perhaps and sits back in the chair and rubs her eyes, trying to get rid of the evedince. " This is a terrible time... " She exclaims weakly. " I would have to agree. " He answers quietly. " Why Ben!? Why!? I still don't understand!" Rey screams at him. " I already told you Rey. You need to let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. It's the only way to become who you were meant to be... " She just looks at him, unable to speak. All she can do is cry.

" Rey? " Finn's voice sounds from behind her. She snaps up and spins around to look at him, then back to Kylo Ren. "FN-2187? " He asks her as he looks in the direction she had just been looking. Rey turns back around to Finn. " Yes? " She replies to him. " Are you doing alright?" He inquires. " I'm fine. I'll be fine. " "Rey... " Kylo Ren whispers behind her. " I'm still here. " Rey ignores him to continue talking to Finn. " How are you doing Finn? Are you injured?" " No. I'm fine. I just came to check on you. See how you're doing. Didn't you get shot? " He answers her. Rey looks over at her arm to view the minimal amount of damage it left. " It's nothing. " She says turning to see Kylo Ren still sitting there looking her.

" This is the longest time we've been conected like this. " He says as he stares her down. Rey leans over to turn the automatic pilot off and he grabs her by the hand. She gasps and looks up at him. " Rey... " He whispers her name again. His face was so close to hers, his eyes locked on hers. " Rey... " He says again, his deep voice always gave her chills when he says her name. As soon as her name left his lips though, he was gone and she was left with just Finn. " Rey? " He said her name with some uncertainty. " Are you sure everything is okay? " " Yes Finn. Im still, just, working out this Jedi, Force stuff. Sometimes things happen with it, and it just, catches me off guard. I'm figuring it out though. " She finishes with an almost comforting smile before sitting back down in her seat. She removes the auto pilot and continues on to their next destination.

Kylo Ren is still sitting alone in his ship. He's shaking with rage and breathing heavily. He smashes his fists into the controls around him until smoke and sparks fly. A hologram of General Hux appears again before him. " Sir, we're ready to beging the destruction of this planet. Are you ready to head back to the fleet? " My ship isn't working. Have someone bring me another one. " He says, anger still apparent. " Yes Supreme Leader. At once. " He says, finishing with a head bow before disappearing. Kylo Ren stands up and exits his craft. Once outside, he sees another one his ships, the exact same model, land not far from him. He walks over to it and approaches the stormtrooper leaving it. He ignites his lightsaber and attacks the man where he stands. He's excessive and brutal, taking all of his rage out on this man before finally stopping to breath.

He disignites his lightsaber and pushes his hair back out of his face before standing upright to look at his ship. He walks over and boards it, sits down and then flies it back up to the fleet. Once he lands back on his ship, he is greeted by General Hux and the Kights of Ren. He vacates the craft and heads toward the bridge, Hux and the Kights closely behind him. " Start it up Hux. " Kylo Ren says as he stares the planet down. "Is the weapon ready? " Hux asks the man in charge of that station. " Yes sir. Primed and ready. " "Fire away then. " He replies to the man. With a bright red light emitting from the center of the ship directly at the planet, lighting all of their faces, a lazer shoots out and moments later, the entire planet explodes, then implodes on itself, leaving nothing behind but empty space.


	5. Trandosha

Trandosha is an arboreal planet located in the galaxy's mid rim of planets. It's a temperal world of thick jungles and forests, is the planet that Finn and Poe had visited to find new recruits and new militarized weapons and crafts for the Resistance and it's the planet we can find whats left of the Rebellion now. About half of what they had and now they're down a general. On a platform, at the top of a small hill, stand several resistance member in uniform, along side several framed photos of the late General Leia Organa. The higest ranking officer now, Commander D'Acy, is giving a speech to what's left of the resistance as of now.

"I stand here today, unprepared and unqualified for the position that has been thrust upon with the very recent loss of General Leia Organa, aware that I can never fill her shoes, and hoping that I can do the best that I can for every resistance member here and those to come. General Organa, Leia, had been through and witnessed so much in the time that she had spent alive, which is what made her perfect for her position here. She was kind, intelligent, focused and always willing to do the right thing, no matter how hard it was and anyone who had the pleasure of speaking with her will truly feel the hole in the world that has been left behind. " D'Acy turned to look at the picture closest to her with tears in her eyes. " Leia Organa, you will be missed so very much, and we all hope that you're at peace with Han Solo by your side. "

D'Acy turned away from the picture, her eyes shut hard, a single tear escaping from her left eye. Lieutenant Connix walked up onto the stage to usher D'Acy off somewhere to let her grieve in peace. There wasn't a single dry eye at the death of someone so spectacular. When the group of people huddled around the stage had left to go about their days, only Rey, Finn and Rose remained. Rose and Rey had their heads on each of Finn's shoulders and he had an arm wrapped around each of them.

"Come on guys." Finn says to them, shaking them slightly. " Let's go get some food. " Rose shook her head agreeably but Rey did not. "No. I think I'll just stay here for a bit. " she responded quietly with her head down. She was in no mood for food right now. Finn releases her from his grasp and gives her a small nod before walking off with Rose. Rey watches as they leave and then turns back around to face the memorial photos of Leia before she plops down onto the ground, knees up so that she can rest her head on them. Her arms wrap around her legs and she closes her eyes to focus on the emotions she was feeling in an effort to control them, a few tears running down her face.

She relishes the silence for no more than thirty seconds before the sensation of someone watching her begins to flood her senses. Her eyes snap open and her gaze lands on _HIM._ He was just sitting there... watching her. " How dare he look at her. Not now! " She screams to herself. She needed time to process and heal. She knew he wasn't _choosing_ to be here with her either, but just looking at him made her the angriest she had felt in so long.

" What are you doing down there? " He asked her. Rey looked away and refused to answer. Kylo Ren stood up slowly, Rey watching his movements out of the corner of her eye, and he walked over towards her. His towering body looming over her once he was close enough, making her flinch so slightly that he was almost unsure that she had. He was close enough now to realize that she was, or had been at least, crying. He looks around over his shoulders to see if he can figure out what was happening where she was, but without success.

He quietly extends a leather glove covered hand to help her up but she ignores the gesture. " You're acting like a child... Just, take my hand and stand up. " He says plainly before he pulls his hand back. "Fine. " He says after a few moments of silence. He walked infront of her and he slowly moves his arms towards her, sliding one in the gap of her knees where they were bent and the other behind her back before picking her up and cradling her. Rey lets out a gasp and then growls before turning her head to look at his face.

"Put me down you damn monster! " She screams at him as she flails around. " No." He quickly responds. She shoves his chest and pushes herself out of his arms. "What the hell was that!?" Rey yells to him as she stands to look him in the eyes. " I was just treating you like the child you were pretending to be. " " I'm not acting like a child! I'm in mourning... I'm mourning your mother..." She says with a sad face. Kylo Rens left eye twitched a bit and he took a step back before vanishing. Rey stood there for a but, processing what had happened and decided to take this opportunity to head to the training room and practice using her new lightsaber and let out some anger.

As Rey continues to practice, Finn enters and approaches her. "Rey. We're all meeting in the conference room soon to discuss the next plan of action for us. You should come too. " He finishes. Rey lowers her lightsaber. " Of course. Yeah. Let's head there now. " Rey says quietly as she deactivates her lightsaber. They walk arm and arm to the conference room and they notice Rose flagging them down, gesturing to the seats that she had saved. "You're girlfriend is adorable. " She says with a chuckle before they walk over.

D'Acy walks up to the podium as they take their seats and begins to speak. " Thank you, all of you, for coming here today. I know it's been a hard few weeks, so many losses and passings with only a few victories under our belt, but now is the time to discuss what the next step to take is. Trandosha is an ally planet so we've already begun to recuperate our numbers. Many locals flocking here to lend their assistance. Most of these people are only farmers or butchers though. No real military experience to find here so they will need very much training. As long as we aren't discovered here, I'd like to take extra time train these new recruits. I would like everyone to be at their best before we engage in any further combat."

"Also, the Trandoshans are aware of the incidents that occurred on Ryloth so they're nervous about having us here, which is completely reasonable. We need to keep these people safe so protect the information we have about our location like we have never done before. We need to start doing better. Does anyone have any questions or comments before we conclude?" No one in the room raises their hands, they all just, look around at each other quietly. " No? Okay then. " D'Acy says. " You're all dismissed then. Get to training. "

As the people file out, D'Acy calls out, " Rey, Finn, Rose. Could you please stay back for a few moments?" The three of them look and each other before heading over to her. As they approach her, she begins to speak. " I'm sure you're more than aware that I didn't mention Poe. I'm not planning on abandoning him. What I would like, is for the three of you to sneak on board Kylo Ren's ship somehow and rescue him. He's valuable to the rebellion and he has so much knowledge on our inner workings and I fear that no matter how hard we try to succeed, we shall not win with Poe as his hostage. "

" I'm down to rescue Poe regardless, but do you seriously think that he would give up information on us like that? He's tougher than that and I know that he would rather die than sell us out... " Finn responds angrily. " I'm well aware how tough Poe Dameron is Finn. I know that he wouldn't give us up, but Kylo Ren is a sith lord... He can gain whatever information he would like from him without Poe ever speaking. " D'Acy says so surely. " What she says is true Finn. He can steal memories and feelings and all kinds of information from your head like it's nothing. " Rey replied.

" Damn. Well, thats even more reason to go get him. How will we do this though? " Finn asked. " I have an idea... " Rey says quickly. " We take the Millennium Falcon. I fly, Finn, Rose and BB-8 stow away on board and after I've left the Falcon they can sneak out once the ship has been checked, find Poe and escape!" " But wait... what would you be doing...? " D'Acy asks. " I'll say that I've gone there to speak to Kylo Ren about the offer he made to train me in the ways of the force. " "But, why would he believe that now? " Rose asks. " Because, now that Leia is gone, there actually is no one alive that can train me. He's all I have left aside from the books in the Falcon is myself and I can't really do this on my own. "

They all think the plan over for a few minutes before Finn finally speaks up, breaking the silence. " How would you get back to us though? Once we're ready to go? " " I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. " Rey says confidently. " No! No way. I'm not gonna leave you alone with him again ever. Not without a sure plan of escape for you. " "Finn... " She says quietly. " I'll be fine. Even if you guys have to leave without me, I can pilot almost any craft. I'm sure a Tie fighter won't be any problem. " " The fact that you're so confident about all this is alarming. " " I would find it alarming as well, but, I don't lately. This newfound power that's inside of me makes me certain of the things I can and can't do and I'm certain that this will work... "

D'Acy looks at the three of them and says, " Okay. We have most of a plan, so let's make this happen. And I'm going to need all of you to come back. You're some of the best we have and we cant afford to loose you. " She says with a weak smile. Rey, Finn and Rose head out and begin to prepare for the mission they were all about to embark on. When Finn and Rose finish gathering their supplies, they all meet up at the Falcon where Rey, BB-8 and Chewie were already waiting with the ship ready to go.

" Chewie?? " Finn exclaims. " What are you doing here?? " Chewbacca lets out a few growls and grunts and Rey translates. " He says, he is my copilot so we can't leave without him. " Rose lets out a laugh and heads to the back to set her stuff down while Chewbaccagrowls some more. " He also says that he'll hide as well so that he can accompany you. He says that you'll need his help. " "How the hell are we suppose to go find Poe with a wookie following us?? He's not gonna blend in??"

Chewbacca pulls out a pair of handcuffs and growls some more. " Chewie says, that you knock out the stormtroopers who will most likely come through to inspect the ship, steal their armor and blasters, cuff him and then escort him to the holding cells... which is perfect actually... " Rey tells him. " Well, yeah. That's great. Have you done this before or did you just come up with that plan? " Finn asks. Chewbacca lets out a few grunts and the Rey follows it with, " He said somethig similar has happened before. " " And it worked? " " It worked until they ended up in a trash compactor, but they made it out alive. " She says with a smile.

Everyone buckles in and the Millennium Falcon powers up and flys up into the sky before engaging in lightspeed to reach their destination. During the hyperspeed travel, BB-8, Chewbacca, Finn and Rose slide down into the floor of the ship and Rey slides the grating back over the hole to secure her friends. Once she finishes, she changes into a new outfit. Very similar to other, but with much more grey. She lets her hair down to restyle it when the ship leaves lightspeed and a red light begins to flash as a siren goes off.

" What's happening!? " Finn yells from below deck. " Nothing. Calm down. We're just approaching Kylo Rens ship. " She replies as she takes a seat in the pilots chair and looks up at the ship. It's enormous. Smaller than Snoke's, but still larger than needed. Rey flips several switches as she makes her approach and lands inside the hangar. As soon as she touches down and the hydraulic door opens several stormtroopers enter and find Rey. She gets cuffed and escorted out by two stormtroopers while two remain to search the ship.

Once outside of the Falcon, Rey is greeted by the Knights of Ren and Kylo Ren himself. He is wearing a very similar outfit the the one he normally wears, but his also has much more grey. " Welcome Rey. I'm glad that you're here. " He says with a small smile. He walks over and to Rey and takes her lightsaber in his left and grabs Rey by her left arm with his right hand and walks her to his throne room. Once they leave, two stormtroopers leave the Falcon with a wookie as prisoner and head towards the holding cells. No one seems to suspect a thing. BB-8 remains on the Falcon to safeguard the ship.

Kylo Ren and Rey walk in silence with the Knights of Ren following closely. When they arrive in the throne room, Kylo Ren doesn't take a seat, but stands infront of her after he releases her arm while the Knights file out around the room. She looks around to see a similar set up to Snoke's throne room. The walls are metal and balck cloth and the Knights of Ren are standing guard. " What are you doing here Rey? Come to kill me for killing my mother? Tell me how terrible I am. That I really am a monster? " He jokes.

Rey looks around at her surroundings before looking up at him and into his chocolate brown eyes. " I'm here in a sense because you did killed your mother, but I'm not here to fight with you. With your mother gone and your uncle, I have no one left to train me and I still have so much left to learn. I know that you and I have had our issues, and I'm not willing to join you in your conquest, but I won't get in your way anymore, from now on, at least, not while I'm you're student. " She told him, never breaking eye contact with him. It was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time while Kylo Ren looked her over and thought to himself.

" What are you trying to do? Actually?" He asked her with a firm look. " I'm just trying to learn... " She responded nervously. They just looked at each other for a few minutes before Kylo Ren spoke up. " You want me to train you? Me? Even if I were to agree to such a thing, how could I be sure that you would listen to me? You might not like something I ask you to do or want to argue with me... How could I trust that you wouldn't kill me the first change you get" " There's always a chance of any of those things happening. I can't guarantee how I will or won't act. We would just, have to cross that bridge when we get there... But you are the only person I have left to show me what to do. Killing you now would serve me no purpose. "

Kylo Ren watches her as she speaks and doesn't look away... He's studying her to attempt to figure out if she being honest. Rey never looks away. She knows that the things she had just said held some truth and it devastated her. He actually was all she had left... " If I agree to this, to training you... " He said breaking her out of her depressing thoughts. " You have to stay here... Until we have completed your training... You can have your own room, acess to most of my ship, but if I discover you've been communicating with anyone in the resistance while on board... I won't hesitate to kill you..." He tells her solemnly.

Rey looks up with wide eyes at him. She hadn't planned on being serious about accepting the offer she had used as bait to get her friends and herself on board his ship. It was all a ruse, but for some reason, being here, talking with Kylo Ren, the look in his eyes, she began considering the possibility of actually staying and training with him. She could use help and maybe spending more time with him in person, she could slowly get him to shift from the darkside, to the light.

" What have you decided? " He says to her as he waves his right hand over her cuffs, unlocking them. They fall to the ground with a heavy thud. He extends a hand to her while she rubs her sore wrists and after a moment of looking at him and thinking, she takes his hand with her own and he grips it firmly while he shakes it. " I'll be holding onto your lightsaber for a while. Until I'm certain that you won't kill me in my sleep with it. " He says to her. Her eyebrows furrow a bit and she bites her tounge but relaxes after a few seconds. Pleased with her reaction, he looses his grip on her hand slowly until he finally let's go before saying, " Let me show you to your room then..."


	6. Let Go

Finn, Rose and Chewie arrive at the holding cells and they mysteriously were undetected. Finn removes the cuffs from Chewie and then they begin their search for Poe. After checking several cells they eventually discover the room in which Poe Dameron is being held. They rush over to their friend and free him from the bindings, Chewie catching him as he falls to his knees. Finn smacks Poe's face a bit to make him coherent and asks him if he's alright. Poe responds with a slight nod and Chewie let's out a growl. " Yeah Chewie. I'm working on it..." Finn tells the wookie.

Rose notices a cart in the corner of the room and comes up with a quick plan. " Hey! lets throw him on there with Chewie and cart them out. Say that they, didn't make it and that we're going to depose of them... " " That plan could work until we get close to the ships. " Finn says to her. " Yeah... but thats when the blasters come in. Why fight the whole way out if we don't have to?" Rose answers him. " You're a genius Rose!" He says before grabbing her face and kissing her. " All right then. Lets do this." Finn says with chewbacca letting out an agreeable grunt.

Chewie lays Poe in the cart before climbing in ontop of him. Poe lets out a groan from the amount of weight on him. Chewbacca lifts himself up slightly and the groans fade away. " Can you hold that position Chewie? We're gonna need people to think you're both deadish..." Finn asks. Chewbacca lets out an affirmative growl and then Finn starts to push with Rose close behind him. They make it through the halls no problem.

A few minutes later they arrive at the door to the hanger and Chewie climbs out before he lifts Poe up into a cradle position again. Finn and Rose pull out their blasters and prepare themselves for what's about to go down. The two of them rush through the door as it slides up and come to find that no one is in the hanger. They all look around surprised as they slowly walk towards the Falcon. When they arrive, Finn and Rose rush to the cockpit ,while Chewie rushes to medical and BB-8 comes to lend assistance, they find that Rey was not there. " Should they wait? " Finn thought to himself. " She said to leave without her...What were they going to do??"

Almost as if Rey knew that he was thinking about her, she reached out with the force to speak with him. " Finn. I'm not done here. I'm going to need you to go ahead and get everyone out of here. I trust you to take the Falcon and keep it safe for me, but I need you guys to go without me. " "I don't know that I can do that Rey. What are you doing that you can't just leave with us? " " There's just, something I need to do for myself right now Finn. I won't stay gone too long. Get Poe back to the fleet. I'll see you again soon. " She tells him. Positivity and confidence drenched her voice as she spoke to him, reassuring him thay she would be alright. Finn smiled to himself before starting up the Falcon. " What are you doing Finn!? What about Rey!? " Rose yells. " She'll be fine. She told me. " Finn says solemnly as they take off. " I hope you're right... " She whispers as she looks behind her.

Across the ship, Kylo Ren and Rey reach her room. It's down an absurdly long black hallway with only three red doors. The two of them stop at the first door that's on the right. " This is your room." Kylo Ren says softly. " My room is all the way at the end of the hall and the door on the left halfway down is the bathroom we both share. " He tells her. " Awfully close to each other. Aren't you worried I'll sneak into your room in the middle of the night? Try to kill you?" She jokes. " Better to keep your enemies closer. " He says plainly as he stares into her eyes unblinking. " Besides, you're not quite that sneaky or quite. "

He opens her door to reveal an incredibly large room with a king size, four post bed, a small living area with a couch and holovid, kitchenette and small bathroom. " I thought you said we would share the bathroom down the hall? " She asks him. " That one has the shower and bathtub. We both have our own toilet. I don't want to wait on you or anyone else to do my business. " He responds to her. "So this is your room, this is where you will stay when we aren't training. I'm going to my room now. You should get some rest now Rey. You'll need it. " He tells her as he ushers her into the room before closing the door behind him.

Rey throws herself onto her enormous bed and lets out a sigh. " What did I do? " She wondered to herself. " Have I made a mistake? " She thought to herself. " I'm sure no one down there will understand this, but then again, how could they actually understand anything that I'm going through?" She stretched out on her new bed that was more comfortable than any bed she had ever laid on and before she knew it, she was asleep. Deep asleep.

In her deep sleep she doesn't realize that someone comes in. General Hux quietly opens her door and walks over to the bed to look at her. He watches her sleep and while he does, his hand slides to his blaster. He unclips the holster so that he can remove it when he feels the breath of someone else on his neck. " May I ask what you're doing, General? " Kylo Ren whispers. Hux begins to defend himself when Kylo Ren puts a finger to his mouth and shushes him. " Quiet, General, our guest is sleeping. " He whispers to him. " What is she doing here, Supreme Leader? She is the enemy. She killed Snoke! " He whisper yells to Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren force chokes the general and ushers him outside the room and gently closes the door behind him before releasing the hold he has on Hux and walks towards his bedroom. "The girl will be staying here for a while General Hux. She's not to interfere with daily operations. You may tell her yourself if you wish or if she acts up but until I say otherwise NO ONE is to get close to her, or touch her or talk to her unless it's absolutely necessary. Spread the word. Now go away and let me sleep. " He said before closing the door in his face. The general walked off disappointed with a scowl on his face.

Back on Trandosha, the Falcons lands on the landing zone near the medbay. The door opens and the platform extends with Chewbacca rushing down it, towards the medbay, with Poe in his arms. Rose and Finn are close behind them with D'Acy quickly catching up to them. " How is he doing? " " He's been better, that's for sure, but I'm sure he'll be fine once we get him checked out. " Finn tells her. " Wait, where is Rey...? " D'Acy questions. " She said that she needed to stay behind for personal reasons. " Finn replies with sadness evident in his voice.

On Kylo Ren's ship, a knock on the door wakes Rey from her slumber. " Yes? " She asks sleepily. " Wake up. It's time for food before training. " Kylo Ren's voice sounds from the otherside of her door. Rey's eyes snap open. She had almost forgotten where she was and what she agreed to. She sat up slowly before answering him. " Yes. Of course. I just need a few moments. " " Fine. The longer you take the colder your food gets. " He says before walking down the hall. She rolled her eyes a bit, but stood up anyways. Rey walked to the bathroom to wash her face and fix her bed head. She readjusted her outfit, put her shoes on and left her room and walked down the ridiculously long hallway not awake enough to do this.

She arrived at the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to see Kylo Ren sitting in one of the two black chairs in the red octagonal shaped room with his head rested on one hand with a sort of scowl on his face. There were four black doors behind him leading to different parts of the ship. " The left door leads to the mess hall, the middle left door leads to the bridge, the middle right door leads to the training rooms and the right door leads to the cells. Now that you know, let's go get some damn food. " He said before standing up and walking through the left door. Rey was not far behind him.

They finish their food and head to the training rooms. They're in the third room on the right. It's a dark room with dim white lights all around it and a black octagonal stool in the middle with a red pillow on the top. " Take a seat there. " He says plainly. Rey walks over and sits down with her legs crossed and looks at him. " Now what? " She asks. " Close your eyes and let go. Reach out with your emotions and don't hold back. Let me see what I'm working with. " He says to her before backing up some.

Rey looks away from and closes her eyes. Her breathing is steady. " What do you see or feel?" Kylo Ren asks her. " I feel cold... and warm at the same time. It's hard to explain. I see me and you. I see the people on this ship and the droids. " She pauses for a moment and then continues. " I see Finn and Poe and Chewie. I see my friends... They seem happy... But, wait... " She pauses again but now her breathing has become shaky and heavy. The lights begin to flicker and the room starts to shake.

"Rey? What do you see? " Kylo Ren whispers. " Rey! " He says louder this time. " What do you see? " He asks her. " I see... an army of men with maks that look like yours did. They're killing everyone! " She screams at him with tears running down her cheeks. " Breath Rey. " He says calmly. " Just breath. Calm yourself down. " Rey starts to take big breaths in and out for a while until her breathing calms down. The lights stop flickering and the room stops shaking. " What do you see and feel now Rey? " Kylo Ren asks her. " I see a ship. It's large and grey. I see my friends on it, smiling. I see everyone smiling and I see... me... and

... you, standing next to each other and... we're... smiling... "

Rey opens her eyes and looks up at him. They're both quiet and neither one looks away. They stay like that for quite some time, until there is a knock on the door. " Supreme Leader? General Hux requests your presence on the bridge. " He says through the door before walking away. " That's enough training for now. Meditate on what's happened here. We'll talk later. " He says before leaving the room. The door closes shut behind him and Rey sits there, just trying to process what she just experienced before getting up and heading back to her room.


End file.
